cybermychafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Raymaniac
thumb|right|200px|Avatar Raymaniaca Raymaniac (Raja, Ray, Raju, Radża, SroQ ur.12.02.1992) – moderator na emeryturze nowego forum, user starego i nowego FCM. Autor No, dokładnie lol2. Na starym forum zarejestrował się 20.07.06 (napisał 1412 postów). Według Forumowej hierarchii jest bardzo wpływowym userem. Twórca tajnego projektu CyberMycha TV. Jego skutecznym wkładem w życie starego forum była walka ze spambotami. Na nowym forum przy pomocy Kii, Hawkeye'a oraz Adika ogłosił Deklarację Reformatorską. Interesuje się przede wszystkim grami i anime, jest fanem zespołów Guns 'n Roses, Aerosmith oraz Led Zeppelin. Jego ulubiony napój to Cherry Coke, który umieścił w facebookowej zakładce "religia". Pochodzi z Malborka, aktualnie mieszka, studiuje i pracuje w Sopocie. Być może wie, kim jest Król Kafelek z Warszawy, lecz nie chce tego wyjawić.frame|Świąteczny avatar Raymaniaca Był moderatorem nowego forum od dnia 6.02.09 do 16.05.09. Zrezygnował on własnowolnie. Podany powód: nie rozumiem i niezrozumie strategii forum prowadzonej przez admina i nie mam ochoty dokładać do tego swojej cegły. Dnia 19 sierpnia 2012 na czacie Łidżi odkrył straszliwą prawdę o Raymaniacu. Dzięki angielskiej wikipedii zauważył, że Raja meaning 'hope' in Arabic. Doprowadziło to do podejrzeń czatowiczów że Raymaniac to Hope. Raymaniac jako rysownik komiksowy thumb|right|200px|Komiks o Deklaracji Raymaniac postanowił wziąć przykład z Kii i zacząć rysować komiksy o Forum CM. Stworzył na razie jeden, ukazuje on początkowe plany Deklaracji Reformatorskiej. Jakiś czas pózniej stworzył dwa kolejne komiksy: pierwszy, jednokadrowy opowiadał o walce Musiała z alkoholizmem, drugi (wielokardowy) o cyckach Kii. Ciekawostki * Raymaniac przybył na forum CM po zbanowaniu go na forum Rayman Tychy za dopiekanie adminowi. * Zarejestrował się na forum, ponieważ lubił czasopismo - chociaż paradoksalnie już wtedy go nie czytał. * FCM było ostatnim forum, na którym używał nicka Raymaniac, pozostałością tego jest jego konto na czacie forumowym, którego wciąż używa (aktualnie powrócił w kilku miejscach do tego nicka). * Raymaniac wielokrotnie objawiał swoje zamiłowanie do konsol, chociażby publikując w temacie o wierszach swoje pierwsze dzieło literackie – „Inwokację o Dreamcaście”. * W latach 2010 - 2011 był wokalistą malborskiego zespołu The Masturbators. Niestety, nie zachowało się żadne nagranie jego twórczości poza krótkim filmikiem z gry na perkusji. Po tym jak thumb|Kolejny komiks.opuścił skład wraz z perkusistą i gitarzystą, zespół rozpadł sięthumb|left|Romansujący Raymaniac (z lewej). Art by Est.. * Jest w mniejszości absolwentów szkoły gimnazjalnej – twierdzi on, że była do dupy. Aktualnie na studiach - te jego zdaniem też są do dupy. * Nawiązania do Raymaniaca pojawiły się w trzecim odcinku „What the pitch?”. * Był organizatorem Forum Awards #6. * Raja, wraz z Kii maczał palce w nagonce medialnej na Don Vito Corleone, w związku z jego sławetnym Tygodniem Jebania Katynia. * Raju realizuje się w szeroko pojętej prasie poświęconej grom. Jego artykuły można znaleźć na takich portalach jak PPE.pl, Polygamia.pl, karawana.eu (gdzie dorobił się stanowiska administratora) oraz my3DS.pl. Od 2015 roku jest też oficjalnym redaktorem Portalu PSX Extreme * Był pomysłodawcą i prowadzącym Cybermycha ALL AWARDS 2012 * Nick Raymaniac powstał z połączenia słów Rayman i maniac. Zamiłowanie do kultowej serii platformówek objawiał w wielu formach - jedną z najstarszych, które zachowały się do dziś jest filmik Bunnies Life, stworzony przy okazji premiery gry Rayman Raving Rabbids (a na niecałe dwa tygodnie przed przybyciem Raymaniaca na forum). Zobacz też * cytaty Raymaniaca * Raymaniac rezygnuje ze stanowiska moda – news Kategoria:Użytkownicy Forum CyberMychy Kategoria:Artykuły na medal